In recent years, a way of use of mobile machines called personal mobile use has attracted attention. In personal mobile use, for example, an employee uses his or her own mobile machine for business. Such a way of use of mobile machines may be referred to, for example, bring your own device (BYOD).
For example, personal mobile use may reduce cost that would be incurred if a company provides employees with mobile machines. Also, personal mobile use allows, for example, the employees to access a system and database of the company even from the outside of the premises of the company, thereby enhancing productivity of the employees.
Examples of technology as described above include the following.
That is, there is a network-system-related technology using smartphones in which a terminal encrypts an application with a predetermined encryption scheme and communicates with a server of a company.
According to this technology, security measures may be implemented even when smartphones are used for business.
Also, there is an information-processing-device-related technology in which an area in a memory accessible by an information processing device is switched depending on mode.
According to this technology, security measures may be taken in accordance with the use purpose.
Furthermore, there is an information-management-method-related technology in which application for use permission is made to a server in a company by using position information of a portable terminal or biological information of a user.
According to this technology, the occurrence of information leakage due to coexistence of business use and personal use of the portable terminal may be reduced.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2013-140459, 2014-109882, and 2014-187449 are examples of related art.